Dreams
by Koronis
Summary: This story is a descriptivenarrative story which contains allusion to Final Fantasy X. It is not explicitly stated, but there are certain kissing scenes involving Tidus and Yuna. Yuna is sitting on a broken crag in the ruins of Zanarkand, lamenting Tidus.
1. Someday the Dream will End

The dream had ended. There was nothing left, save sadness, languor, sweet memories, "what might have been"-s, lost feelings and a void. A void, so deep and meaningless it hurt to even glance at it. In her mind's eye, she saw him again. Never changing, still his sweet old self. Music seemed to play when he was near, like the sweet sound that breathed over a bank of violets. She shrugged. Once a dream was over, there was no way to get back. Never ever.

She sat on the broken step, still waiting, still thinking. The step where they had been, far past the death, obliteration. Before the languid calm that pervaded here now. The cool air still caressed her lovingly. Like his warm touch, just before he left. Still, aurora danced before her, with tiny sparkles of light that danced like little fish in the water. Stealing mirth and giving melancholy. She willed them to stop, but still they whirled happily in the air, their tails of iridescence still unwavering and ethereally beautiful. Around her the broken ruins seemed alive with wonder, the shattered stone and sundered soil illuminated in the dream-like flow of light. Still the touch of coolness, the gentle breeze that swept through the tiny spots of light as though they were not even there.

She touched the lights, seeing faces long dead smiling benignly at her. His face was not with them. Perhaps it was the idea that he was not dead, but gone, that still plagued her. She smiled, a gentle curve of her lips that crinkled the azure and verdant radiances that were her windows to the world. The world that had loved her, though the dream had forsaken her. They welled with tears, obscuring the tiny lights that waltzed merrily in and out of her fingers. The salty brine of her tears, to preserve those sweet memories. Only such a short time ago, yet still a world away.

Memories of a kiss, embraces. Of stark realities, never ending death and pain. Of strength and friendship. So far away. Alone in the bitter darkness of past times. All things ended. It was only a matter of time before it all had to end. Bearing the slings and arrows of outrageous fate, and taking up arms against a sea of troubles. Both were over and done with. Long gone. Still, it never prevented her from wishing it would all happen again.

Still she remembered their kiss. That single moment where their hearts and souls were one, if not their minds. Where time seemed to stop for them and them alone. Where trouble and worries had no meaning. His strong embrace, fingers intertwining with hers, eyes closed, but finally opened to the possibility they had made, the possibility to love and to be loved in return. The gentle caress of his lips against her neck, not of lasciviousness but of pure, unadulterated love. Eternity passing before their eyes as they opened them.

The rivulets of despair rolled down her smiling face, still potent in the agony they contained, watering the little seedling of bitterness in her heart to sprout.

Be it her pleasure or pain, it was her world now. It was her story to write. If only memories were more than memories…


	2. The Wanting Dream

He couldn't believe he was back. Seeing the city again was simply awe-inspiring. He still loved the sights he had burned into his mind as a young child. The tall, majestically gleaming spires. The wild light that blazed off the dappled surface of the falling water alongside the skyscrapers. Even the irritating caw of the resident carrion-birds seemed perfect. They fitted together like a giant puzzle. When he was away, a fragment of what he had left behind stole across his mind every day. The same spires, the same waterfalls, the same radiant sun that shone upon him right now. It could never be the same without each other. Now that they were together, it was complete.

Still, an ache plagued his heart, something that was missing, something that he would have given his life for. Someone he had loved with all his heart and soul. She was still calling for him, and he heard her, in a small recess in his mind. The cold sliver of pain in his sunburnt chest. The persistent stab of pain whenever he saw her face in his mind's eye. Who was she? Her name seemed like a world away. Those eyes, the colour of a pure, rippling ocean, radiant with wonder and hope, and also the colour of a lush, verdant jungle, burning with resolve and determination. Who was she? A memory, lighter than the brush of a gentle breeze against his skin, swept through his mind. Memories of a kiss, embraces. Memories of pain, and of love. The sweet smell of dawnflowers that lingered teasingly whenever she was near. The kiss they had shared so long ago, the languid joy they had shared while they embraced. They didn't exchange any words, but even an entire library couldn't begin to encompass the understanding they shared that fateful day. That moment where mere seconds stretched into depthless eternity. Even if they spent their entire lives screaming their love for each other across the abyss of consciousness, something would still be wanting. The only one he could ever imagine saying "I love you" to, and meaning it perfectly. Forever in timeless infinity.

"I love you." A voice whispered into his ear. He froze. Those same eyes, filling with precious tears, still beaming with hope, and trembling with loss and sadness. The trickling droplets of crystal, each drop filled with the essence of her emotions, the sheer depth of her grief shocking him almost to tears. Her voice. It was hers. The gentle sound of windchimes, the distant tinkles cutting through the barely audible sound of the falling rain.

"You should've come with me." He said, voice breaking with sorrow. He didn't even know if she heard him or wanted to.

Her voice grew fainter with every step he took.

"Who are you?" He begged, staring at his spread hands, longing for her own. He remembered those same hands, gentle, but filled with such strength and determination. Warm and gentle. "TELL ME!"

It never mattered how far he went, or how fast he ran, she was gone. He ran and screamed, till his breath hung in his lungs like tattered rags. "Come BACK!"

His voice echoed emptily in the morning light. 

Shredded wisps of mist hung before him, its gossamer fabric veiling the path beyond. Like an impenetrable wall that revealed nothing.

It hung impassively before him, as if it was mocking his fate. He got what he had wanted all along. But was it what he wanted after all?

He fell on his knees, tear-filled eyes boring into the unforgiving stone beneath his feet."I love you." 

It was his story now.


	3. Live the Dream

Still she sat on the battered step, tasting her sorrow in its overwhelming intensity. It seemed that death was just a few steps away, whispering to her sweet promises of eternal bliss in his arms, like his own voice, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, so long ago.

"I love you…" she croaked feebly, tasting the sounds. Holding on to every memory, every shred of emotion which reminded her of him.

The sweet flutter in her heart whenever she saw him, the warmth that she felt rise in her breast whenever he held her hand. The overwhelming bliss that brought tears to her eyes when they kissed for the very first time, as those ubiquitous little wisps of light pirouetted around them in a silent dance. That night she felt their love would hold, silver moonlight seemed to search, and wash the whole world clean as gold.

Even, the heartbreak when she saw him disappear like morning dew, as the sun's luminescence swept across his handsome brow.

She shook her head, even at the mere mention of his name, at the mere thought, fresh waves of agonized grief poured forth from her soul, to the width and breadth and height her soul could reach.

There he was again, standing proudly before her, his gentle smile shining like a beacon in the darkest night. Again and again. In her mind's eye, so clear, becoming clearer with every passing second, till it seemed they could almost touch-

She reached out to touch his hand, sudden strength fuelled by that impossible desire, that desperate longing to see him again, touch him, hold him in her arms, till the gallows and after, for eternity… and found real, warm flesh!

For one impossible second, she thought that she had left the realm of the sane and joined the insane in depthless hell, but even that hell would be sweeter than the loveliest paradise if he was with her. But… it was real? Did she feel real flesh, nourished by real blood, warmed by the real sun?

His lips opened, still smiling. "I was waiting for you…"

"Don't go away like you always do…" she begged. "Stay with me, please? Forever?"

He nodded, taking her into his arms, cradling her limp form gently. The same sweet scent of dawnflowers filled his nostrils like they always did, the mellifluous sound of her voice whispering to him like it always did, when they were alone and when no one was around.

"Always," he whispered. "Let's go home, kay?"

She nodded and smiled tremulously, and together, they disappeared from the world and started their life in the next. Away from death, away from the troubles of the world.


	4. The City

Probably the last instalment, if there are positive reviews, and if you people want me to continue, I will try. NO PROMISES! As always, please read and review.

The towers gleamed like she had never seen. It was… frozen music, singing art, sweet poetry, just watching the sun rise, its rays reflecting off the mirrored surfaces of the spires, the sun-dappled waterfalls roaring between them.

Still, it was nothing compared to seeing him again, being able to hold his hand as they went waltzing through the streets. The city they had once visited, to say a final goodbye to each other. The thoroughfares not the broken ruins she once saw, rather, great long structures that stretched for miles.

Smiling children with their parents, with such a bright future ahead of them, as bright as the radiant sun, its light reverberating in the heavens like visible music. The warmth of the sun was nothing compared to the warmth of his touch, and the warmth she felt inside whenever he smiled. It could never eclipse that happiness she felt.

They walked together hand-in-hand, surveying the bazaars and its fine wares, beautiful yet functional, delicate but strong. He lifted a necklace from a stand and smiled. "Want it?"

She blushed pink. "Isn't that expensive?"

"No," he half-closed his eyes in pleasure. "Anything for you…"

She fell silent, squirming and giggling a little as he tried clumsily to loop it around her neck. Finally, he succeeded, the vendor failing to hide a smile as he watched the couple giggle like newlyweds. And true to it, they were.

They stopped at the outskirts of the city, where the sea met the high cliffs on which the majestic city was built. The balmy, cool breeze and quiet atmosphere was a welcome change from the warm exuberance of the city and its inhabitants. The railings were cool to the touch, and the air smelled faintly of sea spray and seaweed. The languid coolness she felt was both relaxing and invigorating at the same time, almost magical in its intensity.

She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly, just like he showed her, the shrill sound echoing off the cliff walls. Under his intense scrutiny, she broke down into peals of laughter.

"What?" She managed to say past her hilarity.

"I can never get used to the fact that there's someone else besides me who can do that…" he gave her a slight smirk.

They fell silent, with no more words exchanged between them save for thoughts and wishes, echoing through the cool air between them. He pulled her closer, and she embraced him tightly, as if she would lose him again if she let go.

He smiled, but his eyes were serious, dead serious.

"Is something wrong?" she whispered into his ear, planting a light kiss on his cheek as she did so.

He blushed, whether from the kiss or what he was about to say, she didn't know. He looked down, not able to speak.

"Come on," she encouraged gently. "You can tell me…"

"I don't know how to say this…" his eyes shifted uncomfortably. "I just…"

"Say it, or I'll get angry…" She gave a mock pout of her lips.

"I just… wanted to say…" he harrumphed a little, looking at her with pained eyes. "If I asked you to…spend the rest of your life with me… what would you say?"

"Of course I'd say yes…" She gave him a close-eyed smile but it only held for a while before her features shifted into something akin to vulnerability. "I've been waiting for you for so long…"

As their eyes met, a millennia worth of words and thoughts poured forth. Slowly, their lips met, tingling with anticipation. Only the both of them existed for that moment, that moment which trickled past eternity. Warm rivulets emerged from her closed eyes, tears of joy so scalding they burned themselves into her memory, never to be erased from her mind even if several aeons would pass within that moment.

Finally, they pulled apart, and as he saw the tears stream from her beautiful, limpid eyes, concern moulded his face.

"Are you all right?" he asked tentatively.

She nodded, too overwhelmed for words.

Gradually, his face softened, and his eyes told her what she had knew long ago.

"I-"

She put two fingers on his mouth, suppressing the words he was about to say. They were redundant. "I know…"


End file.
